Maia's Downfall
by J.S. Mews
Summary: Saruman summarizes the changes in his life as his name changes. Oneshot.


My name is Curumo. I lived in Valinor all of my life, under the tutelage of Aulë. He always knew I was the best, and I worked hard. My name means 'man of skill.' Even the elves found me impressive. I knew that I was the one destined to go and help Middle Earth when Manwë said that it needed us. Yet he seemed to have chosen Olórin over me. I don't understand, but I am angry that I was not given my proper respect. They will see once I get to Middle Earth. They have forced me to bring Aiwendil with me, the poor fool. I shall not need his help. They will see.

My name is Curunír. I reside in Middle Earth, walking the lands with pride. I have taught the elves some of Aulë's craft, and they have thanked me. Yet they favor Olórin, the old fool, over I. What does he have that I do not? I have a certain burning jealousy for this 'wizard' as he likes to call himself, who seems to hold the favor of all, yet be so undeserving. Alatar and Pallando alert me to trouble elsewhere. I will prove to be the strongest, and travel with them. Morgoth and Sauron must be taken out of this land, for the sake of Eru. I will return successfully. On the other hand, I will always be more powerful then Aiwendil, the poor weak fool.

My name is Saruman the White. I am the most powerful of the Istar who came, ruling over Gandalf the Grey and Radagast the Brown. Radagast does not matter much anymore. He does nothing but play with his animal friends. I am the head of the White Council, which consists of Elrond Peredhil, the lady Galadriel, Gandalf the Grey, and I. The lady Galadriel does not like me, but it does not matter. I am rather curious about the Ring of Sauron. They say it still exists, and it gives the wielder great power. I must find it before Gandalf. He already has a ring, one of the Elvish ones. He taunts me with his smoke he gets from the Halfling. He blows nine small rings and then a tenth giant one. I admit now that he is strong, possibly as strong as me, but he has not the courage that Middle Earth needs. I have taken Isengard for my own to continue my studies.

My name is Saruman Ring-Maker. I have sat for many hours and forged a ring of power. It gives me certain skills that give my words a deadly power. I am very persuasive, and I have gained the trust of men. Yet the elves still enjoy Gandalf. Elves are weak. Gandalf is simply too blinded by the ring he bears and the Halflings to understand. Of all the theories that Gandalf has, I have found only one to be true. The pipes and Longbottom Weed of the Halflings (who call themselves Hobbits) is a rather delightful habit, and helps me think at times.

My name is Saruman of Many Colors. I have created the Uruk-Hai, a cross-breed between orcs and men that make the ultimate fighters. I have also gained contact with Sauron. He thinks that I am his servant and that I do his biding. The fool is blinded! I am working with him to gain the Ring for myself. With his power at my biding, I will take Middle Earth as my own to rule in peace! Gandalf would have been a good ally. Yet he believes in the Elves, once more blinded by his ring. I have left him to think on the top of Isengard. I have almost taken Rohan for my own.

My name is Sharkey. I have lost almost everything. The Halfling, Frodo Baggins, has destroyed the Ring of Power. My army of Uruk-Hai has been destroyed thanks to the folly of Gandalf the White. I have no color or power anymore, but I still possess my Ring. I have taken the men loyal to me and now rule the Shire. If I cannot have happiness from all of Middle Earth, I can at least have the joy of destroying the love of those who foiled my plans.

I was Curumo. I have died by the hand of my last ally. I am no longer allowed in Valinor. They say I was a servant of Morgoth. I was Curunír. I did once help Middle Earth get rid of Sauron, but watched two other Istar die in the attempt. I was Saruman the White. I ruled wisely and had power over others. I was trusted and loved. I was Saruman Ring-Maker. I made plans that could have overthrown Sauron and had more power than ever before. I was Saruman of Many Colors. I was able to do what no other could and create the most powerful Orcs ever. I was Sharkey. I was the old wise man that ruled over the Shire and gave men who would have been cast out of society a chance to live well. I am now nothing but a voice in the wind.


End file.
